Panditas Digitales
by Anael-D02
Summary: Ken y Yolei comienzan su relación dejando "abandonado" a Davis,él como todo un vengador se desestreza con sus gomitas en forma ositos. -Davis, ¿Qué haces?- -Degollo a Takeru... - y tambien al rubio hermano de Yamato.


**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Si Digimon fuera mío estaría nadando en un mar de dinero, pero como solo nado entre mi habitación, supongo que no me pertenece.

**.**

**Panditas Digitales.**

**.**

**.**

**-**_¡Hola Ken!_

_-Buenos días Miyako…_

_-¡Oh Ken!, por favor, ¡ten una cita conmigo!_

_-Pero Yolei, yo… no puedo, soy un cobarde que no se atreve a confesarte lo que siente._

_-¡Pero yo te amo!, ¡te amo Kenny! ¡Te lo suplico!_

_-Te lo he dicho, no merezco tu amor, apártate Yolei_

_-¡Pero Kenny!_

-¡Cierra la boca Motomiya!, ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Es una idiotez!- Espetó Yagami harto. Todo el día Davis había estado jugando con los condenados _panditas, _si esos ositos de gomitas de colores, los mismos.

-¡_Pero es que Tai!, ¡entiende, yo amo a Ken!, pero el dice que no merece mi amoooor!_

Bien, seguido esto Taichi le propinó el golpe de su vida, haciendo reír a Yamato, Sora, Izzy y a todos los que estaban ahí, más concretamente los elegidos. Esa tarde nadie había tenido nada que hacer, así que decidieron reunirse un rato como en los viejos tiempos… todos menos Ken y Yolei.

-Que no es para tanto, Davis…-dijo Cody con algo de indiferencia

-Cody tiene razón, deberías disfrutar que estamos todos aquí- dijo Joe- ya casi ni tenemos tiempo de vernos-Todos asintieron.

-Ustedes no entienden… esa Inoue solo me quitó a mi mejor amigo-dijo estampando su cabeza en la mesa. Y sip, Maldita la hora en que la peli lila y el joven Ichijouji habían comenzado a salir, pues según Motomiya, "lo habían abandonado"

-Supéralo, Davis- dijo Tai dándole una palmada en la espalda. Davis lo miró. Volvió su vista a las gomitas.

-_¡Oh Ken!,¡ te dije que podíamos ser felices juntos!_-dijo tomando entre sus dedos las gomitas e imitando de nuevo la voz de Yolei.

-¡Dámelos!- exclamó Yagami estirando los brazos tratando de quitárselos.

-¡Suelta!- le gritó Motomiya, no pudiendo evitar que le fueran arrancados de las manos.-_¡Asesino!-_Gritó dramáticamente al notar como se los echaba a la boca- ¡que no ves que son los únicos amigos que me quedan después de la traición de esos!- Todos negaron divertidos.

-Davis ya supera eso, en algún momento tenía que pasar ¿no?- dijo Sora. Pero como de costumbre haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones…

_-Oh, Ken, protégeme, ¡tengo mucho miedo!, ¡nos van a comer!-_Dijo tomando otras dos de la bolsita.

-_Tranquila Yolei, ¡Wormon digievoluciona!_

_-¡Oh Ken eres mi héroe!- _Dijo moviendo el pandita verde.

-_¡Miyako, bésame!_- Dijo mientras acercaba ambos panditas haciendo que se "besaran" varias veces, mientras hacía con la boca los efectos "de película"

-¡Ya deja eso!- dijo Yamato cerrando la bolsa de panditas y poniéndola en la mesa.

-Solo me tienen envidia por su falta de imaginación…- dijo volteando su cara y desparramándose en la silla. Por unos minutos parecía que Davis había superado eso de crear una novela dramática con Yolei y Ken _Pandita_, hasta empezó a medio integrarse a la conversación de algo de _Harry Potter._ Pero como Davis es raro e impredecible…

-_Oh me muero…-_ de repente se escucharon ruidos de bolsitas acompañados con la voz de Motomiya.

-¿Y ahora que demonios haces?- preguntó Izumi mirando como degollaba a algunos panditas, y se comía la cabeza ante la mirada expectante e incrédula de todos.

-Estoy degollando a Takeru…-dijo simplemente. Matt levanto una ceja.

¿Les había dicho ya que Ken y Yolei no se habían ido a pasear solos?… pues no, no se fueron solos.

-Tk y Kari fueron con Yolei y Ken…- dijo simplemente Cody. Todos suspiraron.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- preguntó Daisuke

-Vivo en el mismo edificio de Yolei, la escuche hasta mi casa…

-Dame una de esas…- dijo Tai arrebatándole dos que tres panditas para comenzar a degollarlos también.-Pagaras Takeru…

-Par de enfermos…- susurró Matt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, bien, no se que me ha dado con las panditas, pero lo tengo hace un mes aquí guardado, y no pude resistirme a subirlo, así que aquí esta. Si preguntan, estaba yo con mi querido primo de 5 años atiborrándome de panditas y entonces el empezó a jugar con los dulces a _la guerra _entonces surgió lal idea y en tres segundos ya estaba en mi laptop haciendo esta cosa.

Bueno, espero que mi ataque de inspiración les haya causado un poquitín de gracia hehe.

¿Review?

**.::Anael-D02::.**


End file.
